


First star in the light summer sky

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: First Star Series [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Cabins, Fluff, Healing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sequel, Summer, Surprises, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: I was requested to do something for this verse for Isak's birthday. This is a sequel to First star you see may not be a star.Short recap: Isak can't handle being touched, because of his traumatic childhood. Even and him make do. Isak has an imaginary friend, Issy, a seven year old boy who represents himself as a child.This doesn't make much sense if you don't read at least First star of Christmas first, but the whole First star verse is one of my personal favourites. It's angsty, and painful, but filled with hope. (There is barely any angst in this part.)Happy birthday, Isak. I will always love you.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: First Star Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875022
Comments: 55
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midlifecrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisis/gifts).



Even stared at the bag, his brow in a deep, annoyed frown, as if he could will the laws of physics to bend. He took a deep breath, grabbed the tab of the zipper and pulled on it as hard he could. His grip was slipping, but the bag would not agree to close. It was too full of stuff, all of which Even had deemed absolutely necessary. Isak had told him he could pack one bag, this particular bag, and nothing more.

“I’m not sure why I’m following this ridiculous rule.”

“We’ll be gone for one night”, Isak said calmly. “I’ll bet you will pack that bag full of stuff, lift it out of the car and then not touch it for the rest of the stay, until you lift it back in the car when we leave.”

Even pouted his lips.

“Ha ha. This time I actually need all this stuff. Also, it’s rude to spy on people.”

Isak raised his brow.

“I’m not spying. I came here to pick up a sweater in case it gets cold at night.”

“It’s June, in the middle of a heat wave. You won’t need a sweater.”

Isak nodded at Even’s still unclosed bag.

“You are in no position to tell me what I need, love.”

“Oh, I thought my position as your fiancé carried some meaning.”

Even blushed. It was adorable. Isak smiled at him softly.

“You know it means everything”, Even mumbled. Isak blew him a kiss through the air, brushed the inside of his wrist at Even’s as he passed him by, and left him alone to keep packing.

Isak had packed their clothes and other necessities already. It all fit into one bag. He was nervous about leaving, excited but a bit anxious, but he took the small backpack in his hands anyway. He had been practicing, letting Issy participate also when he wasn’t completely at home with the situation, to allow him to grow stronger.

“Issy”, Isak called, “please come and pack your things.”

Isak listened carefully. All he could hear was Even cursing the limitations of time and space. He tried again.

“Come on. It’s okay. I’m just stressed, I’m not mad.” Isak heard a door creak open, and saw the little boy come to the living room. He showed the small backpack to him. “Here. We are taking you with us. You need to pack up everything you need for one night away from home.”

Issy nodded slowly. Isak followed him around the apartment, packing whatever Issy pointed at. He felt like there probably wasn’t a real need for three toy dinosaurs, a ball of twine and a thimble, but those were the things Issy wanted to pack. They didn’t weigh much. Then Issy stopped and whispered something. Isak raised his brow, but nodded. Of course. He took the backpack and went to the bedroom door.

“Even, Issy said you can share his backpack if you need more space.”

Even popped his head out, smiling.

“Issy is the best! Thank you, I’ll be right out.” Even took the backpack from Isak and retreated into the bedroom. Isak left him alone and went to pack up their food.

Jonas had been so generous to let them use the cabin for one night. Jonas had rented it for a week, but his flight was being delayed and he wouldn’t make it until Monday. Isak and Even had the place for themselves from Saturday afternoon, and since Isak’s birthday was this Sunday, they had been more than happy to take Jonas’ offer. It was going to be great to get away from everything, even if for a day.

“Ready”, Even said cheerfully, dragging his bag and Issy’s backpack with him. Isak smiled at him.

“Finally! We have a long drive ahead of us, we should get going.”

“Did you pack the towels and swimwear?” Even asked. Isak nodded.

“I’m not going to miss seeing you in a speedo”, he said with a little grin. Even was squirming a bit. He looked at Isak from head to toe a couple of times, and licked his lips. Isak could feel his longing. Even had been amazing, like always, he had been amazing for a year and a half, and Isak knew it was hard for him. At times.

Isak had told Even repeatedly that it was okay. He could go and have sex with someone else, just not let Isak know about it. Every time Even had told him he didn’t want to have sex with anyone else, ever again. Isak believed him. And he wanted Even, he wanted sex with him so much, but something stopped him. He had made so much progress with Issy, but he still had a long way to go.

So, Even went to get a massage at a professional once a month to have at least someone touch his bare skin, and Isak kept going to therapy. He kept doing the rehearsals, and working on himself. He was going to get there, and there being actual desire for him to touch Even was a good sign, despite his inability to do so.

“Isak?”

Isak blinked.

“Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment.”

“Hopefully thinking about me in a speedo?”

Isak smiled.

“That’s all I ever think about. Twentyfour-seven. I barely get anything done.”

“I’m sorry I’m so distractingly sexy”, Even chuckled.

“I forgive you”, Isak said. His hand moved towards Even, without him thinking about it, and they both noticed it. Neither of them said anything. They knew it would happen when it would happen. They had to be patient.

Isak kept his hand moving to reach for the backpack. Even stepped back with it.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh. Nothing? Taking the backpack off your hands?”

“No need. Me and Issy will manage just fine. Issy, would you help me pack the car?”

Isak watched Issy hurry after Even. They put on their sneakers and disappeared through the front door. Isak remained inside, making sure everything was okay, that the laptops were unplugged in case of a thunderstorm and that they had everything important with them. Such as the keys to the cabin, and to their apartment. Even returned to get the rest of the bags just as Isak was putting on his shoes.

“All set?”

Isak nodded.

“Do you have your phone?”

Even patted his pocket and nodded. Isak took his phone in his hand. He was supposed to be reading the map. The rental car had a navigation system, but being the map guy gave Isak something to do.

The car was small and white. Even got behind the wheel. Isak saw Issy press his nose to the window from the back seat. It made him giggle. Even smiled at him when he entered the car.

“Issy, please sit properly and put your seatbelt on.”

Isak looked to the back seat over his shoulder. Issy had obeyed, and he was looking out the window with curiosity. Isak buckled up himself, and Even started the car. Their adventure was starting.

Three hours and two breaks later Even stopped the car in front of a cabin. Isak stepped outside, and the clean air flowed into his lungs so effortlessly it surprised him. It was so much better than in the city, despite the heat. The car had air conditioning, and Isak had almost forgotten the temperature was approaching 30 degrees.

“Sun screen!” Even ordered. Isak rolled his eyes, but Even was right.

“Let’s get the things inside first”, Isak said. Issy was running around the yard, looking into tree holes and under rocks. Isak could feel his excitement. Even grabbed Issy’s backpack first, and took his own bag as well. Isak was getting suspicious about all the secrecy, but it was the eve of his birthday and Even loved surprises. It wouldn’t kill Isak to allow Even follow through whatever plan he had. He smiled at Even’s back, took the rest of the luggage and followed Even up the steps to the front porch.

The cabin was nice. It was less hot than Isak had anticipated. Probably thanks to the device by the back window, with a large tube going outside. Even examined the device, pressed a button and cool air started flowing.

“It’s not exactly air conditioning, but it’ll do”, Even hummed, pleased. Isak agreed. He put the bags on the couch and looked around. Everything was clean, and the furniture was just a bit worn out and kind of frumpy, but it would do just fine. The bed was on a balcony, up a ladder, and Issy hurried to climb them. Isak followed him. There was a big bed, but nothing else. They didn’t need anything else. A couple of butterflies fluttered in Isak’s belly.

Isak returned downstairs. Even was putting the food into the fridge. Isak took a moment to appreciate his buttocks. If he had given them a slap, Even would have had a heart attack.

“Looking good”, Isak said. Even laughed and shook his booty for him.

“Thanks, babe. Want a beer?”

“Sure.” Even gave him one and took one for himself. Alcohol free beer wasn’t Isak’s favourite, but this brand tasted pretty good and in this heat it was nice to have a cold one on the porch.

But first, the sun screen. Isak licked his lips quickly. He took the bottle from the bag, with the applicator. It was slightly embarrassing, using something made for old people, but it was super convenient. Isak and Even could apply lotion to their back themselves with the thing, the handle let them reach everywhere.

Convenient. Necessary.

Two words Isak was getting tired of every now and then.

Even gave him the glistening, cold bottle. Isak took it and, with a wicked grin, promptly turned around and touched Even’s bare arm with the cold glass. Even shrieked, to Isak’s great delight, and jumped. Issy was doubling over with shrieking, exhilarated laughter, and without really thinking about it Isak placed his hand on Even’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist --” Isak stopped talking when he saw Even’s face. It was so full of hope, and expectation, and love. Most of all, love.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Isak really, really appreciated Even switching into his speedo, it was also a bit difficult to look at. He had a beautiful body, and seeing this much skin in broad daylight was slightly overwhelming. Isak kept looking at Even, and catching him looking right back at him. Isak was too shy for a speedo, but he had his swimming shorts on. The sunshine felt good on his skin, and they hadn’t been skimpy with the sun screen. They were safe to be lying on the grass on their towels. It smelled like summer. Warm skin, sun screen lotion, the salty breeze coming from the sea.

Issy was running around the yard with a water gun. He kept squirting at Even with it, but he was too far away and didn't hit him once. Isak smiled a bit wryly at his mind for that symbol. He really, really, really wanted to touch Even, didn’t he? He just. Didn’t know how. He didn’t know if he could finish what he started, and it didn’t feel fair to get into anything he couldn’t commit to.

“Time to flip over so you’ll cook evenly”, Even said, rolling on his back. Isak bit his lip, and buried his face in his arms. Even had chosen such an unfortunate moment to ask for Isak to turn around.

“Isak? Is something wrong?”

Isak shook his head. Everything was fine. More than fine. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to remember Issy was watching, but that darn boy had ran off somewhere. Even looked at him for a moment. He had a tiny wrinkle between his brow. He was deep in thought, considering, and Isak let him do just that. The more time he had to try and will away the embarrassing situation in his shorts, the better.

“Let’s go inside for a bit, okay?” Even said. “Give me five minutes.”

Even got up and left Isak there in the yard. Isak tried to not watch him go, but he had to take a peek, and he regretted it immediately. His mouth was watering. It was so frustrating. If he only was normal he could have hurried after Even and jumped him. But he was him, and that meant he wasn’t going to get even a proper kiss.

Isak also had no idea how long five minutes was supposed to be. He tried to count the seconds but lost count after two minutes and started over. Focusing on the time made him cool down, so that was a huge bonus. Issy appeared again, his whole body covered in dirt, and the widest grin on his face. He liked it here. He was happy to be here, with Even, and that was important to remember. Isak and Issy were happy with Even.

Like Even had heard Isak’s thoughts, he peeked out the cabin’s door.

“You can come in now. Please.” Even looked and sounded nervous. It made butterflies take flight in Isak’s belly. He had been with Even long enough to know when something was going on. A grand gesture. It was Isak’s birthday, so he had been kind of anticipating this, but it was still exciting. He had no idea what Even had planned, but it was going to be something big.

Isak got up from the towel and took it with him. He walked to Even, and his heart was singing again. It always did that when he was walking to Even. He loved walking to Even, because it felt like coming home after a long journey, even when they had been apart for only minutes.

“What have you done?” Isak asked. Even just smiled at him and made way for Isak to enter. There was something that looked like a tarp on the floor, with two huge sheets of paper on top of it. The papers were big enough for them to lie on. There were also finger paints and brushes.

“I think -- I mean, there have been signs that -- I’ve seen you look at me lately”, Even managed to say. “Like. Look-look at me. Please correct me if I’m wrong.”

Isak blushed. Even was not wrong.

“I need you to use your words”, Even said. The room was feeling smaller now, even though only the two of them were in it.

“I have. Looked.”

Even nodded. Isak could see the anticipation all over his face. Even tried to hide it, but he did it badly.

“If it’s okay to you, I’d like you to lie down on the paper so I can trace your body on it. You can tell me how close to you I can hold the brush, at all times.”

Isak nodded slowly. That was something he could do.

“And?”

Even blushed. Isak had anticipated right, Even had planned out something more. He had come up with something they could do together, to touch without actually touching. Isak had been happy with their candles and ropes, but something new was always just that. New.

“Nothing, if you don’t want to.”

Isak’s mouth was watering again. He swallowed, slowly.

“And if I do?”

“I’d like to keep it as a surprise for now. If that’s okay? Are you comfortable with that?”

Isak nodded. He was comfortable. He trusted Even. It was the key element of this working at all. He trusted Even. Some people might have said he was a fool to do so, with Even’s illness, but they were wrong. Even was Isak’s rock, and Isak hoped to be his.

“Should I take my shorts off for this?” Isak asked. His own enthusiasm made him blush.

“Yes”, Even managed to say, his voice hoarse with need. “Please.”

Isak nodded. He pushed his thumbs under the rubber band and pulled his shorts down. He was getting hard again, but this time it didn’t feel embarrassing. It felt exciting. He lied down on the paper. It stuck on his skin a bit, but he managed to spread his body over it without tearing the paper.

Even took a brush and got down on his knees next to Isak. He dipped the brush in the tub of green finger paint, then placed it on the paper about ten centimetres away from Isak’s shoulder. Isak could feel it, how the paper moved under the pressure. He was surprised by how accurately he could estimate the distance.

“Is this okay?”

Isak nodded.

“You can bring it closer.”

Even tried again, five centimetres away. Isak closed his eyes and licked his lips slowly. He was so focused on his skin, on his body, it was almost like Even was actually touching him.

“Closer.”

Three. Closer. Two. Closer. One.

“That’s good”, Isak whispered. It was so close to him, it was almost touching. It was so close Even could have brushed on Isak’s skin by accident, but Isak trusted he wouldn’t. He knew he could trust Even.

Even started drawing. Isak opened his eyes briefly to look at him, but Even’s face was simply focused. Isak closed his eyes again to concentrate on the almost touch he was feeling, travelling around him. Down his arm, then up again, down his side, over his hip -- between his legs. That made him hold his breath. He had to really work to keep himself still and not squirm and smudge the lines.

Even was done way too soon. The brush left the paper one last time, and Even sat back on his heels. Isak kept his eyes closed for a bit more, enjoying the lingering feeling. When he opened his eyes, he saw Even’s face, and his heart was singing again.

“I love you so much”, Isak whispered.

Even held the paper down so Isak could get up. It peeled off his skin, pulling it a bit, reminding him of the wax. He was so turned on. He loved Even so much. When Even held out a brush, his brow arched in a question, Isak nodded. Yes. A thousand times yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Even lied down on the paper, naked. Isak was breathing slowly, focused, his full attention on their two bodies and bare skin. Even had told Isak to paint as close as he was comfortable with. He couldn’t do it quite as close as Even did his outline, because his hands weren’t as steady. He drew slowly, taking his time to keep things tidy and neat. Bit by bit Isak got him transferred on the paper, and Even got up.

Isak’s whole skin was tingling. It was screaming for attention. Isak ran his own fingertips along the underside of his arm, and even that was enough to make him shiver with desire. He looked at Even.

“Now what?”

Even took the tubs of pain and emptied them on the tarp. He poured all the paint into puddles that mixed up a bit on the edges. He got on his knees next to the picture he had drawn around Isak, pressed his fingers in some paint and drew a line on the picture, over the collarbone. Isak could almost feel his touch on his own skin. No, not almost. He felt it. His lips cracked, and he made a silent  _ oh _ that was barely more than a breath, and stood there watching Even draw another line, along his sternum.

Isak got on his knees. Slowly. He was beside Even’s picture, and reached out his hand to take some paint on his fingertips. He gave Even a cheeky grin, looked at his chest for a moment and then dabbed two dots on paper-Even’s chest. Even laughed.

“You drew my nipples?”

Isak cocked his head. He looked at Even in the eye, reached down to the speck of paint and flicked his finger over it. It made Even look like his brain overheated or something. He was just staring at Isak, paint dripping from his fingertips on his thigh. Isak grinned again.

“Should I draw your dick next?”

Even laughed. And shook his head.

“Love. If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay. Just say so. I won’t be offended.”

What Even didn’t say was that he would be offended, if Isak turned the whole thing into a joke. Isak got the message anyway. He nodded, and smiled.

“Your turn”, he said softly. Even looked at the picture for a moment, then he painted the curve of Isak’s shoulder. A ripple of goosebumps travelled along Isak’s skin, spreading out from the point Even drew into existence. He was starting to get the idea by now.

Isak took some more paint in his fingers. He let his eyes slide over Even’s chest as his fingers were sliding on the paper. It was Even’s turn to sigh. The sound made Isak’s own skin feel more sensitive. He waited for Even’s move, impatiently, and when Even finally drew a slow, lingering circle around Isak’s belly button Isak made a little moan.

They were both panting by the time the pictures were completely coloured in. They were a muddled mess of colour, far from fine art, but that wasn’t what they were making here anyway. They were making other things. More important things. Isak was up to his elbows in paint, as was Even. They were on their knees, facing each other, and Isak could see the love radiate from Even, like ripples in the air.

“You are so good to me”, Isak whispered.

“I want to be. You make me want to be good to you, Isak.” Even paused, because his words got caught in his throat. His eyes were glistening a bit. “It’s all on you. Everything we have, we have because of you, and I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

Isak had to blink a couple of extra times himself.

“You have no idea how much of a difference you have made. I see myself, maybe not the way you do, but so, so much better than before. I see myself completely. All of me, and that’s. That’s on you.”

They were quiet for a bit, taking their words in. Isak felt so close to Even right now. And, more importantly, he felt safe. Even made him feel safe, and wanted, and important. The way Even looked at him made him feel seen. There was no door between them. No barriers. Nothing to keep them from touching.

There really was nothing, was there?

Isak could see Even hold his breath as Isak raised his hand and reached out, towards him. He could feel the air leave Even’s chest as he touched it. He left greenish brown fingerprints on Even’s skin. A trail of touches, over his chest, documented just in case either of them couldn’t believe they were really there. Isak dipped his finger in paint one more time and connected the dots. They formed a shape that looked like a wonky heart.

Isak pressed his palm on it. He closed his eyes and felt Even’s heart beating in his chest. How it was racing at first, but the longer Isak kept his palm on it, the steadier it started to get. Isak opened his eyes and looked at Even.

“This feels good”, Isak said. Even nodded.

“Yes. Feels amazing.”

Isak bent his fingers a bit, like he was going to take Even’s heart in his hand. He knew that wasn’t necessary, Even had already placed it in his hands. He had done his best to take care of it.

Isak pulled his hand back slowly, making a promise to himself that he would touch Even again soon. Even suggested they would go wash their hands, and Isak agreed. They pulled their swimwear on and hurried outside to run into the sea before the paint stains dried up.

The water was so warm. They walked waist deep into it and rubbed their hands and arms. The soft waves washed the paint away. Even had sworn the paints were biodegradable, and there was rather little of it, so Isak didn’t worry about it too much. The water splashed against their bodies, leaving droplets on their skin, and it made Even look delicious.

“I can’t stop thinking about touching you”, Isak said. “And it doesn’t scare me.”

Even made a weird face. His brain was fried again. Then he looked like he remembered something, and looked around.

“Where’s Issy?”

It took a couple of seconds for Isak to understand who Even was talking about. He looked around as well, but all he could see was water and sunshine. He turned to look at Even.

“I think he’s in here.” Isak placed his hand on his heart. Then he reached over with his other hand, and touched Even’s heart. “And here.”

They were breathing slower now. Focused. Everything around them was starting to vanish, like shrouded by mist. When Isak blinked and felt the tears run down his cheeks he knew where the mist had come from. The sea cradled him, holding him up, as he stepped closer to Even. And closer. And a bit closer. He kept going until he couldn’t get any closer. He leaned his body lightly against Even’s chest, and rested his head on Even’s shoulder. The sun warmed his back. The air tasted salty. The water was warm.

“May I?” Even whispered, barely audible. Isak nodded. He closed his eyes and waited, and when he felt Even’s hands on his back he tensed up a bit. Then he relaxed. He rested against Even, and Even wrapped his arms around him in a proper hug. Their hearts pressed together, their heartbeats synchronised. The world was reduced into simple concepts. Water. Light. Skin. Love.


	4. Chapter 4

They didn’t see Issy for the rest of the day. They weren’t really looking for him, either, just checking every now and then, and seeing nobody. Still, it didn’t feel like it had felt in the beginning. Issy wasn’t locked inside anywhere. It was the opposite. He was free, and he had chosen to use that freedom, and it was a good thing. Isak couldn’t help feeling something resembling a loss, but at the same time it wasn’t too bad.

Everything else was so good. When it started to get darker they had built a fire in the fire pit, and now they were sitting in that warm, dancing light, and Isak was still leaning on Even. He had been doing that all day, like he was afraid to stop, scared to risk not being able to return if he left. Even was right behind him, and he was leaning his back on Even’s chest, listening to the fire hum and the drowsy waves crawl into shore.

“Give me one more”, Isak said. Even hummed, and reached to the bag of giant marshmallows. He gave Isak one, and Isak pierced it with his stick. It was a bit sad that Issy wasn’t here, he would have loved this. Then again, after the sixth one it was quite obvious Isak loved this as well. He held the stick over the fire, and watched the brown, delicious crust start to form.

While still leaning on Even.

It felt surreal. It was the magic of the midsummer. This had been coming for a while, but them being here, in this lovely place by the sea, out of everything they were normally surrounded by, was the final push.

Isak was snapped out of his thought by Even’s laughter. He looked at his marshmallow and saw it was on fire. He yelped, and shook the stick as a reflex. That was a terrible idea, because now his sugary treat turned into a projectile. It was a little missile of lava, and they were lucky it flew away from them.

“Shit!” Even was up on his feet so quickly Isak fell on his back on the sand. By the time he got himself upright again Even was pouring water over a tiny fire Isak’s marshmallow had started in the grass. Isak just stared at it, and at Even, in a trancelike state. He heard a pair of little feet running and a door slam shut, somewhere deep inside him.

He covered his mouth with his palm. He watched Even stomp on the puddle, and refill the bucket from the sea, and pour it over the danger zone to make sure. Then Even returned to him, and hesitated.

“Isak?”

Isak’s heart was beating so fast and loud. He looked up at Even. He felt an ear press against a door, and he knew what he needed to do. For Issy. For himself.

“I need a hug”, Isak said. Even dropped on his knees and pulled Isak against his chest, and Isak let him. He felt Even’s arms around him, and though a big part of him was wanting to freak out and run away, he stayed there. He let Even comfort him, because he was frightened and needed comforting. As Even was holding him, and he was calming down, Isak more felt than saw Issy come out of his room and leave them alone. He knew what it meant.

Even had him.

Even really had him, and he finally let that happen.

“Even?” Isak asked quietly. Even hummed, loosening his grip on Isak so Isak could raise his head. The sky was still light behind Even. It was as dark as it would get, this time of year, and Isak could have seen Even clearly even without their fire. “I want to marry you. As soon as possible.”

Even didn’t look as surprised as Isak had expected him to. There was this endless tenderness in his eyes, but he looked more amused than anything.

“I’ll be right back”, Even said. He let go of Isak and hurried into the cabin. Isak was left looking after him, puzzled. What was going on? Was that a yes or a no?

The fact that he wasn’t one bit worried was the final sign he needed to know it wasn’t too soon.

When Even came back holding a small box and got down on one knee Isak knew it was time.

“It’s past midnight, so it’s officially your birthday”, Even said. “The painting thing was just a distraction. This is your real present.”

“You got me an engagement ring for my birthday? What if I didn’t want to marry you?”

Even smiled.

“Then it would have been just a ring. Would you like to see it?”

Isak nodded. He did. His eyes were locked on the box, and as Even opened it, Isak gasped. It was beautiful. It was silver in colour but probably not in material. It looked like two pieces of rope plied together, in an endless spiral. It made Isak blush a bit, and it made his heart race. It could have been just a ring to act as a symbol to their bond, and their lovemaking, and it was perfect.

“Do you like it?” Even asked. Isak nodded.

“I love it.”

He held out his hand and let Even slip the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. When Isak looked up at Even he saw a star just above Even’s shoulder. It was barely there, the sky was so light, but that just reminded Isak of Even more. Like that star, Even was always there, even if Isak couldn’t see him.

“So, will you?” Even asked. Isak turned his eyes from the star to Even’s eyes.

“I asked you first”, Isak said. Even smiled.

“I will.”

“Me too.”

They pressed their wrists together, heartbeat to heartbeat.

The sky was lightening up again, and their fire was dying. Isak lifted his head up from Even’s shoulder.

“Even? Could you get a pen and paper?”

Even arched his brow, but did as Isak asked. He got up and walked into the cabin, and moments later returned with his notebook and a pencil. Isak ran his thumb along his ring.

“What should I draw for you?”

“Draw a boat. A small one. Just big enough for a seven year old boy.” Isak looked over to the sea that had calmed down into a soft ripple. He could see the star’s reflection on its surface. “Make him sail to the stars.”

Even looked at him for a moment. His eyes were so blue, and so sparkling. They looked like the stars Issy was heading for. Isak raised his hand on Even’s cheek.

“I will miss him”, Even whispered. Isak nodded.

“So will I. But it’s time. It’s been for a while, hasn’t it?” Issy has been less necessary and more like a game. Isak was ready to stop playing and start living. With Even.

Even nodded. He pressed his cheek against Isak’s palm and closed his eyes.

“Besides, he will still be here. He’s just grown up.”

Even nodded again. Then he opened his eyes, leaned over his notebook and started drawing. Isak watched his pencil create the boat, and the boy, and an endless sea of stars.


End file.
